zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstalker the Scorpion
Deathstalker the Scorpion (デアススタルカー・ザ ・スコーピーアﾝ Deasusutarukaa za Sukoopiian), commonly referred to as Stalker (ストーカー Sutookaa), is a main character in the Bloodlines series. He is a 36 year old anthropomorphic male Mobian scorpion and a mercenary for hire currently being employed by Mammoth Mogul. After witnessing the murder of his entire family, Deathstalker embarked on a long journey of revenge that eventually turned him to his career as a mercenary. Cold and distant, he is not without compassion or completely heartless. He displays a soft spot for children and once harbored strong romantic feelings for his partner Eris the Spider, though she died before he could confess his feelings. This has left him hollow and empty, a shadow of his former self. Physical description Deathstalker is a yellow scorpion with blue markings and four arms, two legs and a thick tail. He has a second pair of pincer arms, however they were deformed at birth and never developed properly beyond their current size. The metal backpack he wears unfolds into two sets of spider legs, which can also combine to form two large pincer arms. When these limbs are out, Deathstalker is capable of walking around like a spider, easily allowing him to manuever around an area. One of his shoulder guards bears the symbol of the Gossamer Clan. He has two katanas strapped on his back, two arm guards with three concealed blades, a knife strapped on his left thigh, and combat boots with his claw sticking out. According to Stalker, he is actually the runt of his family. While his tail is the normal size of an average Mobian scorpion, the rest of his body is much smaller in proportion. Personality Deathstalker's number one priority is himself. His next priority is money and whoever pays the highest amount for his services. He is selfish, uncaring and relentless and the only people he ever shows loyalty to would be his paying clients. And this loyalty is short lived as it ends once he is paid and his job is done. Because of this, he would easily betray his client if another offered a higher price. He views himself as a tool and justifies that he cannot be held responsible for the lives taken while under contract, as they fall under the responsibility of his clients. The only murders he does take credit for are those related to his killing of the crime boss who killed his family. He justifies that, while under contract, he is the murder weapon simply acting upon his client, the murderer's, intentions and wishes, much like a knife or gun. Despite his cold murderous demeanor, Stalker is not without a heart and does have a soft spot for children. In fact, he refuses any work that involves harming kids. This affection towards children likely stems from how his own childhood was taken from him following the murder of his family and his desire to prevent other children from living his trauma and turning out like him. There was even a point in time during which Stalker was in love. However, it's disastrous and heart breaking conclusion only served to distance himself from others. He is reluctant to speak of his past and childhood, full well knowing that his family's murder and his subsequent path of revenge is what ruined his life. In fact, Stalker rarely shares any details about himself with anyone, making him a true mystery to those he encounters. Abilities Deathstalker has several skills and abilities that he utilizes in his various jobs and assassinations. Powers *'Toxic poison:' Deathstalker's tail and fangs possess a powerful venom that, while not immediately fatal, causes incredible bodily pain and internal trauma with a single dose. The poison attacks various parts of an individual's body, slowly and painfully shutting it down until death. *'Enhanced strength, durability, agility and flexibility' Skills *'Combat mastery:' Deathstalker is incredibly skilled in combat, able to hold his own over several assailants. **'Advanced swordsmanship:' Deathstalker is a skilled swordsman and can easily hold his ground against his foes. **'Dual-wielding:' Deathstalker is proficient in dual-wielding weapons, typically his twin katanas ad cross blades. **'Markmanship:' Deathstalker is an expert marksman, capable of hitting his targets with perfect precision and accuracy with throwing knives. Though not his weapon of choice, Deathstalker is well trained with guns as well. **'Weapon mastery:' Deathstalker is very versatile and knowledgeable in various weapons, able to work with anything he finds if his standard equipment is beyond reach. *'Assassination:' Deathstalker is a skilled assassin, capable of tailing his target for weeks and waiting until the perfect moment to strike. *'Expert infiltration and stealth:' Deathstalker is highly trained in stealth and infiltration, able to maneuver across an area without alerting anyone nearby and easily infiltrating highly defended areas. *'Advanced tracking:' Deathstalker is a relatively skilled tracker, able to keep a tail on his targets. *'Thick exoskeleton:' Deathstalker's natural and thick plating protects him from most physical attacks. *'Medical training:' Deathstalker possesses medical training and is able to patch himself up if injured. **'Extensive knowledge on toxins and herbs:' Deathstalker is highly knowledgeable in various poisons and antidotes. Weaknesses *'Children:' Though Deathstalker works hard to make sure none of his weaknesses can be exploited or even known, he does have a strong soft spot for children. He almost always avoids any job that brings harm to children and even modifies his own behavior in their presence. His soft spot for children can easily be exploited by threatening one harm in order to gain his services. Equipment *'Dual katanas:' One of Deathstalker's primary weapons are his dual katanas that originally belonged to his old partner, Eris. *'Twin cross blades:' Deathstalker's other primary weapons are his twin cross blades which are two gauntlets he wears around his forearms with extendable blades on the front end and sides. *'Dagger:' Deathstalker has a small dagger strapped to his left thigh. *'Throwing knives:' Deathstalker has several throwing knives which he can use as ranged weapons. *'Armor:' Deathstalker wears some light armor that protects him from some attacks. *'ERIS ARMS MK-V:' Inspired by his partner, the ERIS ARMS MK-V are robotic spider legs that Deathstalker wears on his back and grant him increased mobility and maneuverability Trivia *Deathstalker's name comes from the species of scorpion of the same name. *Deathstalker also had a very mentor-student relationship with Eris. She served as the inspiration for his robotic spider legs and her weapons as his own. *His Bloodlines character quality is virtue. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Featured Articles